HIEI'S JOURNAL
by Kittona
Summary: What would Hiei have been like as a child had he been raised by humans?
1. Keep out or die

Hiei's Journal This is my first fic so please don't be to hard on me. My friend Kittara helped me write this story so I put her name with mine on the author's name. Spelling mistakes preserved to make it cuter I mean he is only 6 in the story and how many 6 year olds do you know that can spell perfectly so don't bug me about it! I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho I wish I did!  
  
Hi my name is Hiei. Today is my 6th Birthday. I go t this journal from my mom she thought it was cute. I've never had a journal before so I'm not really sure what to write but here goes nothing..  
  
HIEI'S JOURNAL KEEP OUT OR DIE!! 


	2. Why Hiei wears black

CHAPTER 2 I know chapter 1 was short but they'll be longer from now on.  
  
July 8 age 6  
  
Today was weird. I met this fox girl. She was playing with a ball and I popped it. She started crying, so I took her to the nearest toy store (I made her carry my sword I mean come on it's heavy why should I carry it around all the time?) and held it up with my sword until they gave her a new ball. But just then my mom showed up and made me pay for it. Then we took the little girl home. She said her name was Kittona. She asked if I could play but I said I had other things I had to do. Those other things consisted of me jumping into a tree and watching her play with her new ball. After a few hours she went inside her house and I came home. I hope I see her again tomorrow.  
TTFN Hiei  
  
July 9  
  
Today began like every other day. BORING! So I decided to go see that weird little girl again. She was not out side however and there was no way I was going to go knock on the door! So I went to the park. At the park there was a guy givig some kids something that looked like snow on a cone. I went to ask him what it was but one of the little kids answered before the adult did. SWEET SNOW!! I asked the guy if I could have some. The guy said "Do you have $2.73?" . my first thought was 273 what? But then I realized he must be talking about money. I said yes and bought some sweet snow. I tasted a little just to see if it was edible. It was delicious I was in heaven!  
TTFN Hiei  
  
August 20  
  
Sorry I haven't written for a while journal. Today my mom took me school shopping for first grade. We went to the mall. My mom only let me try on clothes that were bright and had a cute picture on them. I tried on a lot of clothes but finally decided on some pokemon tennis shoes (look mom they light up!) bright blue shorts and a pikachu t-shirt. I can't wate to wear them at school!  
TTFN Hiei 


	3. School daze

Yeah!! Finally a new chappie!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I don't even have writers block so here's my excuse: I'm in 10th grade and some of my teachers seem to think that I have nothing better to do with my time than homework. *Glares at mounting pile of homework*.  
  
*Mutters* Evil homework.. Plus I have anime club and I'm trying to work on my Spanish (I didn't have room in my schedule to take the class so I'm doing it on my own) and trying to teach myself how to groom my poodle plus teach myself Japanese so I've been kind of busy.  
  
Oh I almost forgot. *Runs off* *comes back dragging a very unhappy looking poodle* This is Sweetie she's a demon poodle. Isn't she adorable? She agreed to help me with my story.  
  
Sweetie: Baka human.  
  
Kittona: Sweetie how many times must I tell you I am NOT a human. I happen to be a  
Fox demon.  
  
Sweetie: Fine! Baka fox demon! Why did I ever agree to help her with this?  
  
Kittona: *starts singing ABC's*  
  
Sweetie: *Sweat drops* *sigh*  
  
Kittona: In this fic Yukina knows Hiei is her brother and they live in the same house. If  
You have a problem with that exit this fic immediately do not pass Go and do  
Not collect 200 dollars.  
When I get time I'm going to write another fic. It's a Yu Yu Hakusho/  
Pokemon crossover. In it the gang (Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko,  
Yukina and Botan) get turned into Pokemon. Can you please help me decide  
Which Pokemon to turn each one into? (No ruby or sapphire Pokemon  
Please I don't know enough about them.)  
Anyway enough with my rambling. On to what you really came for..  
THE STORY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so wishing I could draw that good.  
  
Sweetie: In case you didn't understand her vague message she doesn't own Yu Yu  
Hakusho or Pokemon. Oh she doesn't own Monopoly either or  
Dragontails.  
  
Kittona: Thanks to Kittara for the idea for this story but I wrote it! ME! That means  
That while she may have come up with the idea this story is 95% MY  
work. Also thank you Siv the Elf for the Yu Yu/ Pokemon crossover idea.  
  
Note: Baka means stupid, idiot ect. Sweet snow is ice cream. And remember  
People Kuzuma is Kuwabara's first name. Thanks!  
  
Hiei's Journal Chapter 3: School Daze  
  
August 30  
  
I'm so happy! Yukina came home from grandma and grandpa's house today. We had so much fun. We played all day ( Well until nap time anyway). After nap time mommy took Yukina to the store to shop for school clothes. She got a Dragontails shirt (pink with Cassie on it), purple shorts, Dragontails shoes, and a Dragontails necklace (again with Cassie on it). Yukina really likes Dragontails (a/n Really, I wouldn't have guessed *note the sarcasm in my voice*).  
  
Right before bed Yukina hugged me! can you imagine why she would want to do that? I can't. Here's what happened: I wuv you Hiei, Yukina said and then before I could get away she through her arms around me.  
  
I stiffened and then after a second or two relaxed and patted her back, I wuv you to 'Kina. *Yawn* Well night night, I'm goin 't bed now.tommorow's the first day of first grade I wonder what it will be like..*Starts snoring* .  
  
September 1  
  
Today was the first day of first grade...*flashback* Hiei, Yukina wake up time for school, called mom. Yukina woke up and I paused to watch her rub her eyes. She really wais cute when she yawnes, I thought. We put on our new school clothes ( a/n in case you forgot Pokemon for Hiei and Dragontails for Yukina).  
  
When we got to school Yukina looked at me and said I scared Hiei. Don't worry 'Kina I'll protect you I bravely said even though I was shaking just as badly as she was. Welcome to first grade everyone said a strange looking lady in a dress with glasses on. She looks like a demon I thought. Sit down everyone I'm Ms. Kat your teacher. We all sat in a circle around her.  
  
First I'd like to get to know you all better. Lets go around the circle and say your name and what your favorite thing is. I'm Kuzuma I like kitties! What a baka I thought.  
  
I'm Suichi I like flowers especially roses. *A couple of the boys burst out laughing at this and the teacher had to give them a death glare.*  
  
My name is Yusuke and I like vidio games.  
  
I'm Keiko and I like Yusuke. Keiko!, yelled Yusuke. Hn, he obviously likes her I thought. (a/n awww how cute first grad and they already have a crush on each other.)  
  
I'm Yukina and I like my bwother Hiei. (a/n awww.)  
  
Hn my names Hiei and I like swords and I don't like people messing with 'Kina. (a/n Kuwabara obviously didn't get that message).  
  
"Allright class lets go paint. Don't forget show and tell tommorow!" Called the teacher.  
  
"I can't believe you like Pokemon," snickered Kuzuma. Baka, I thought. *whap* He got a facefull o f paint. What was that for? He asked. Hn. I replied. *end of flashback* Nothing else really happened today so night night.  
  
September 2 Today was horrible. It all started with show and tell. *flashback* All right who wants start? asked Ms. Kat. I do, I do, yelled Kuzuma. All right but next time raise your hand. Ok, the baka answered. Kuzuma's sister has agreed to bring his show and tell to school for him and then take it home. All right Shizuru take over. Thank you Miss Kat, Shizuru said.  
  
Shizuru bent over and undid the latch on a blue box looking thing (a/n a cat carrier). When she stood up she was holding a black and white spotted cat.  
  
"OK this is Kuzuma's cat."  
  
" Her name is Daisy and I wuv her!" Stated Kuzuma proudly. (a/n Since in the series his cat is a kitten he obviously didn't have her when he was six).  
  
"Anyway yah that's our cat. OK baby bro. I gotta take her home now." *Kuzuma gets teary eyed* *Shizuru sweatdrops* "Now don't start crying on me." (a/n I know Shizuru would have only been in like sixth grade but since I don't know anything about there parents (and you probably don't either) I just used her).  
  
Would you like to go next Suichi? ,asked Ms. Kat.  
  
"Yes pease."  
  
This is my pwitty rose. Some of the boys started laughing; I thought they were being rather rude. The teacher gave them a death glare and it was amazing how fast they shut up.  
  
Yukina it's your turn. Okay. This is my Dragontails necklace. It has a pwitty dragon on it. "Keiko", the teacher called.  
  
"Yeah, my turn! This is my teddy bear. She's got flowers on her, and her name is teddy. Oh, she's six years old just like me."  
  
"Yusuke your up." "  
  
"'K, this is my PS2." (a/n were pretending the teacher has a t.v. in her room and that Yusuke knows how to set the game up(oh yah it's a really violent game ok)). Then he actually set the thing up. I was amazed. But I didn't show it, of course. When he started playing it for some reason the teacher started getting kind of nervous, but I thought it was cool. All right Yusuke let's turn that off know, the teacher said as calmly as she could. But we haven't got to the best part yet, Yusuke whined.  
  
"Hiei needs a turn."  
  
"'K", he answered dejectedly.  
  
"Hiei." Yes at last it was my turn. I had the best thing to show, something so totally awsome that it would probably go down in first grade history. (a/n He's got that part right). I stood in front of the class and announced this is vewy special, before pulling out...my SWORD!! For some odd reason the teacher chose that moment to scream. I ignored her and went on explaining. "It's vewy sharp."  
  
" How do you know?", asked Yusuke.  
  
"See the blood on it?" I impatiently replied, I killed a squirrel this morning. *In the background the teacher faints* Cool! Can I hold it ? Asked Yusuke. *Just then Shizuru walks in* I was on my way back to class and heard somebody scream, is everything O.K.? Teacher taking a nappie, replied Yukina. *Shizuru takes in the scene and walks over to Hiei* Hiei can I have that please? Shizuru calmly asks. Unuh! I replied. Hiei give it to me. Hn! NOW! HN! Then Shizuru did the unthinkable she took my sword! *Hiei's eyes fill up with tears that threaten to spill over at any moment but he manages to keep them in check.* *The teacher has by this time come around and is playing a game with the other students* Lets go to the office and call your mom and have her take you home. Shizuru said, and then she picked me up and carried me to the office. My mom came and took me home. *end flashback* TTFN Hiei  
  
September 3 I could kill Kuzuma! He is such a baka! Idiot! Here's what happened today *flashback* The teacher gave us instructions on how to glue some paper with the stuff in the white bottle (a/n paper glue) and the stuff in the brown bottle (a/n rubber cement). First Kuzuma tells me that the stuff in the white bottle is really melted sweet snow, so I try some. Yuk! You baka! This isn't sweet snow! There's nothing sweet about it!.Later. Kuzuma was still gluing his stuff after I had finished. I was playing with blocks and I dropped one under the table so I reached down to get it and Kuzuma knocked his brown bottle off of the table and right onto my head! (a/n since Hiei was bent over his hair was sticking up). When I got home my mommy tried and tried to wash it out but it didn't work. So now my hair's spiky but I guess it could be worse..  
  
Kitttona: 'K that's the end of the chappie. It is 1, 791  
words long I'm so happy! My computer at home won't let me log  
on to fanfiction so I have to do all my updating and reviewing  
at school. It stinks! Oh and Hiei I didn't know you were so  
attached to your sword.  
Hiei: Hn. *runs off*  
Sweetie: *sweat drop* That was creepy.  
Kittona: Do you guys like it? Should I continue? Does  
anyone have any ideas? Please I'm begging you review! * Starts  
singing ABC's*  
Sweetie: Please! For the sake of my sanity review! 


	4. Holiday Madness

Kittona: Hello my lovely readers!!!! Readers? Readers?! Where'd they go?

Sweetie: They all got sick of waiting and left. I mean it's been 10 flipping months!! I wouldn't hang around that long if I were them either.

Kittona: You mean they're all gone? They all left?

Sweetie: Yep.

Kittona: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Starts waterfall tears

Sweetie: pulls the plug Get on with the story already. I'm sure some of them will

Come back.

Kittona: Really?! Gets starry eyed

Sweetie: Sure they will... (Eyes Kittona and mutters under her breath) ...I hope

Kittona: Anyway I am so so so so so (goes on for about ten pages) sorry for not updating

For so long!!!! I had school and then it was summer and I said 'I'm going to

Update' but I was lazy for the first week of summer and then I was on vacation

For the rest of June. And then in July I hung out with my friend Siv at the mall, spent lots of money, and went to girls camp, then in August I did some other stuff and went camping again, then school started. Oh and I also had mild writer's block. But I know none of those reasons warrant me to leave you hanging for ten months heh heh heh... So I'm really really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me and still read and review!! Please!

(Sorry for the long and boring story of my life since last January)

Now for the feature presentation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just a quick not I really do like Kuwabara he's second only to Yusuke on my favorites list so all Kuwabara bashing is due to the fact that this is a story from Hiei's POV.

(That and I like to make fun of all the Yu Yu characters once in a while. ; )

Hiei's Journal Chapter 4: Holiday Madness 

October 31

Today was Halloween. Flashback

"Hiei wake up!"

"Hn...I...sleepin'..."

"Mommy says that if you don't get up you won' get ta wear you're haween costume to scool."

"I up I up. Sheesh Kina you can be so mean!" Yukina giggled as Hiei dragged himself out of bed.

"Hiei you're so silly!"

When Hiei got downstairs his mother called from the kitchen,

"Hiei your costume is on the couch." He went to look at it and just stared at what he saw. His mother walked up.

"How do you like your costume Hiei?"

"What is it?" He managed to squeak out.

"A bunny. I thought it would be cute if you and Yukina both went as bunnys." Hiei stared at her in horror.

"You mean I have to wear that? To school?"

"Well that is the general idea, yes."

"No." His mother looked at him exasperatedly.

"All right I guess you don't have to wear a costume." Hiei was sure he'd finally gotten off the hook when Yukina came over.

"Hiei why don't you want to wear your costume? I was really looking forward to going as a twin bunnys." She looked almost ready to cry. Hiei knew he was defeated.

"Fine I'll wear the! #$& Costume." One look at his mother's face told him that had been the wrong thing to say.

"Hiei go wash your mouth out with soap right now!" Hiei went grumbling the entire way about the unjustness of living with two females.

Finally they got to school and as soon as Hiei walked into the classroom, surprise surprise, Kuzuma started laughing his head off. Said person was dressed up in such a disgustingly cute kitty costume that Hiei thought he was really in no position to talk, but decided to wait for the right moment to get back at him. After all quick "deaths" weren't really his style.

(If anyone can tell me what part of the series I got that line from I'll give them special recognition in the beginning of the next chapter. If you can tell me what episode it's from and who said it I'll give you special recognition in the next chapter and a picture of Hiei in his bunny costume. (Hint: it's not an exact quote but pretty close and I'm going off the American dubbed version so sorry you people who haven't seen that version you could still guess.))

That night Hiei finally found the perfect opportunity to get back at Kuwabara. He was trick-or-treating with his sister when he saw aforementioned person a couple of feet away on the sidewalk. Hiei hid in a bush near where Kuzuma was headed. When said person got their Hiei jumped out at him and... we'll just say Kuzuma really does scream like a little girl.

End Flashback

So that's how my day went...yawn...it was awesome....night...TTFN Hiei 

November 25 

Today was Thanksgiving Flashback

"Hiei, Yukina go play while Grandma and I make dinner."

"Yes, mommy."

"What do you think will be for dinner?" Yukina asked wide-eyed. There were so many special things going on that they must certainly having something spectacular.

"I don't know." Hiei answered.

A few hours later their mom called them in for dinner.

"Yukina, Hiei come eat!" Both chibis ran to the table. It was an awesome sight. There were puddings and jellies and to top it all off the crowning achievement,

The Turkey.

"You two sit here and be good I'll be back in a few seconds." And with that their mother walked off leaving the two seven year olds alone with a table full of food. What was that last thing his mother had said? Oh, yeah 'be good'. Hiei smirked. Fat chance. He leaned over and poked at the cranberry jelly with his knife. Nothing. He poked it again a little harder. This time IT MOVED. And that was how the cranberry caught fire. Yukina, not wanting her brother to get in trouble tried to put it out with her ice powers.

When their mother walked into the room she promptly dropped the dish of pumpkin pie she was holding.

"What happened?" It was a fair question saying as how not only was the table and all it's contents now frozen in a block of solid ice, but underneath that it was charred to a charcoal black crisp.

Hiei and Yukina both grinned sheepishly before bursting into laughter at the look on their mom's face. It was priceless.

She took a deep breath yelling at them was NOT a good idea. What to do...deep breath.... "Room...both...now..." After they had scampered off she sat down. What a nightmare.

"That was awesome!" Hiei was ecstatic.

"It was pretty fun, but we made mommy upset." Yukina looked worriedly at her brother.

"Mommy'll be fine." Yukina looked relieved and snuggled up to her brother and promptly fell asleep.

End Flashback

It was the bestest Thanksgiving ever. TTFN Hiei.

December 25 

Today was Christmas Flashback

For once in his life Hiei had woken up before his sister. He'd had a hard time sleeping last night. Hiei didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he was excited. He loved opening presents and trying to stay up late enough to see Santa come was one of his favorite Christmas Eve activities. (Though he'd never made it past midnight.) There was just something magical about the tearing and ripping noises the paper made, it reminded Hiei of the sounds of a battle. (We won't elaborate on where his imagination goes next.) When Yukina woke up they went and woke their parents up together.

"Let's jump on them." Hiei whispered.

"Won't that hurt them?"

"Na, they'll be fine."

After they had woken up their parents they all went down to eat breakfast. That's when Yukina and Hiei got their first glimpse of the tree.

"Wow." Was all they could say. It was loaded with presents and almost all of them were for the twins.

After breakfast they tore into the piles of packages.

Remembering Thanksgiving their parents had decided it would be safer to have a small dinner rather than another large feast, so they all sat at the table that night eating pizza.

End Flashback

TTFN Hiei.

Kittona: So? How was it? Good? Horrible? Well I hope it was worth the wait. I promise I'll try really hard to not take 10 months to get out the next chapter. There are some other stories I want to work on though so in order for me to make this one a priority I have to get lots of reviews okay? Please? See the pretty button at the bottom of the screen the one labeled review? You can push it I know you can!


End file.
